1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bicycle trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Living in the highly competitive society for 21st century, people often busy at work and then overlook the importance of health. In order to do some exercises in their daily life, some people place a bicycle trainer indoors. The bicycle trainer can hold a bicycle securely, and makes it possible to ride a bicycle without moving forward. Therefore, people can exercise by riding the bicycle at home without spatial restriction.
In general, the bicycle trainer includes a resistance system. One kind of the resistance system includes a fan, which includes a plurality of vanes. Each vane is fixed to each other. The vane can increase the resistance by the rotation speed of the fan so that it has less reality of the simulation. The other kind of resistance system uses an external magnetism to change the resistance. But, the apparatus of the magnetic resistance system is still complicated.